Thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device is one of the main flat panel display (FPD) devices. A TFT-LCD array substrate comprises a display region and a peripheral region. In the display region, gate lines and data lines intersect each other to define a plurality of pixel units. The gate line and the data line are connected respectively to a scan driver and a data driver through fan-out lines in a fan-out area of the peripheral region of the array substrate. Usually, a via-hole connection structure is formed, by etching, over the fan-out line, however, the etching process is easy to cause damage to the fan-out line.